


Assaulting a Professor

by snakeling



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Harry/Snape - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-16
Updated: 2005-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 10:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakeling/pseuds/snakeling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry loves to surprise his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assaulting a Professor

#### Assaulting a Professor in his Private Rooms

Severus had barely set foot into his own quarters that a spell divested him of his clothing. A scant second later, a warm body moulded itself against his back, while a wet mouth attached itself to his neck.

Severus melted.

He reached up and put his hands on Harry’s head, in Harry’s hair, to keep himself from falling. He felt Harry smile in the hollow of his neck, his right hand reaching up to stroke lightly along his sternum, the left straying on the area between his navel and his groin.

Harry’s left hand was going ever lower, and finally the tip of his fingers reached Severus’ erection. Their position didn’t allow them to do anything more, however, and Severus felt Harry’s lips move to the point where his back attached to his neck.

Harry took Severus’ erection in his hand and began stroking along the shaft with slow, agonising movements. Severus’ hands tightened in Harry’s hair, probably painfully, and the strokes became quicker and tighter.

Harry’s right hand found a nipple and pinched, and Severus came with a long drawn moan. Only Harry’s quick reflex prevented him from falling down. Severus let himself be cradled against Harry’s body while he fought to find his breath again.

“Ten points from Gryffindor for assaulting a professor in his private rooms, Mr Potter.”

Harry muffled his laughter in his neck, and Severus couldn’t prevent a smile from stretching his lips.

* * *

  


#### Assaulting a Professor in a Public Place

His last experimental potion had turned badly, and Severus was now marking in the staff room while the house-elves aired his rooms. Thankfully, he had been alone for the last half-hour. Marking was a torture far worse than anything the Dark Lord could have designed, but marking while there were muttonheads blathering away in the same room took the cake.

He was writing scathing comments on an unfortunate second year’s essay when someone violently turned his chair away from the table. This same someone sat down on his lap, and fastened his lips to Severus’.

Severus had barely a second to register that this someone tasted like Harry before the blood completely left his brain to lodge in his cock. He whimpered, the sound swallowed up by Harry’s greedy mouth.

Harry was rocking against his hips, grinding his erection hard against Severus’, and even though there were two layers of clothing between them — three even, because his lover preferred to wear underwear — Severus knew that there was no way he would not come in the next few seconds. Distantly, he heard an “Eep!” that could have been only Flitwick’s, but even the perspective of an unwanted witness was not enough to cool his ardours.

And indeed, Harry simultaneously bit on his earlobe and pinched his nipple through his robe, and Severus did something he had not done in twenty years.

He came while still fully clothed.

“Ten points from Gryffindor, Potter, for assaulting a professor in a public place. Ten points for causing said professor to behave like a bloody teenager. **And a hundred points from Gryffindor for failing to lock the door properly!**”

Once his brain was again functioning, Severus plucked Harry from his lap and glared at him.


End file.
